


Ticking Away

by Kimmzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmzie/pseuds/Kimmzie
Summary: The Doctor (Ninth Doctor), Rose Tyler and Capt. Jack are hiding from the Family of Blood. The Doctor has used a fob watch, and is John Smith, a physicist doing research for UNIT. Dr. Rose Tyler is his assistant... Captain Jack is Captain Jack. All the stars are going out... A/U fob watch story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who  
> Author's Note: Yeah this is borrowed a bit from another one of my stories- but the plot is going in a different direction.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Read, Review and Enjoy.

Ticking Away  
Kimmzie  
\--  
"Is Jack put away?" The Doctor asked looking up from a monitor in the control room.

"Yup. Though not fully clothed. Well, I mean. You could go take a look if you want." Rose blushed.

"Same old team then." 

"Are you ready to settle in then?" He smiled. The Doctor overtook Rose's steps as they made their way to his bedroom. 

She had just settled down on the bed next to him when the TARDIS alarms went off. The Doctor sprang off the bed and started cursing. 

"What?!" Rose tried to steady herself, as the Doctor tried to open the heavy bedroom door.

"Rosie, Doc, are you guys alright? What are the alarms for?" Jack's voice echoed from the hallway.

Rose's palm met her forehead. How much clothing did the Time Agent have on? There was no point to even have those suspenders.

"Jack, there is a bit of a dress code on the TARDIS. Don't you remember? Trousers are a nice thing. I'm not sure what those are… but go get some real clothes." The Ninth Doctor said, offhandedly.

"What does that exactly mean? Does that apply for everyone aboard because... You don't even have your jacket on." Jack trailed off. 

"Now is not the time. Rose c'mon we got to go." Rose looked over and somehow the Time Agent had found some trousers. Where? Not even going to think about it…

\--

"What is this alarm about?" Rose asked.

"It means… Well, it means that I may possibly be hunted down. They caught on to me on the last planet, a solar system over. It was a few thousand years in the future. I thought I lost them.” Rose squeezed the leather arm that was holding her shoulder ever so gently. She looked up at the icy eyes and he nodded with a sigh.

"Who's hunting you, and why?"

"The Family of Blood, they're creatures, more like parasites that can survive and thrive off the regeneration energy of a Time Lord for centuries. Without access to it their lifespans are short like mayflies.

"So we run?" Rose asked. 

"They will be able to find me wherever, whenever, I go. I need to hide."

"Our last vacation with all the frequent stops... We weren't traveling..."

"No, we were running... It's not going to work this time around. I'm sorry."

"How do you hide?" Jack asked, leaning against a wall.

"A chameleon arc, I become human. It's easy, every single cell of my body is human; not quite as fantastic... It shouldn't be for too long just a month or two." The Doctor said, softly. "The Family of Blood's time is almost up."

"Ok, sure yeah. What about me, Jack, and the TARDIS, and…"

"We'll all be hiding together. You and Jack have some residual energy, but not enough to sustain the Family of Blood. You two won't be of any interest to them." The Time Lord stopped and let out a sort of grunt. "Time to go!" 

There was a loud crash and the TARDIS started to shake.

"That must be them, right Doc?" Jack ground out through his teeth. "Get to the bloody machine, and I'll fly us somewhere hopefully safe. Rose, come on."

"Does it hurt…the Chameleon arc?" Rose's hazel eyes flashed towards the stoic man in leather, he could have been a Roman statue. When had he put his jacket back on?

"Yes, it does. I won't remember when it's done." He gave a halfhearted grin. Rose went over to him took his hands. He was holding a watch. She encircled his fingers in her trembling grasp. He was shaking too. 

"I'm going with him," she stated, plainly. 

Jack looked over to Rose in concern. "You got this Rosie?"

She nodded.

Jack rubbed his hands together and did what he always did, threw himself in hands first.  
"Good luck, Jack," the Doctor said, as he left the room.  
==  
ROSE.

Her hazel eyes were focused on her the Doctor who was still clad in his leather jacket. He wasn't even looking at her. His cold, blue eyes were fixated on the intricate silver watch that now lay dead in her grasp.

"C'mon then, we better get a move on," he said, coldly. His boots echoed metallic clangs as he marched from his bed room. Rose quickly tried to catch up. She squeezed the watch in her right hand so hard her knuckles turned white. 

"You're okay with being human, right? Just another ape?" she asked, breathlessly.

"It will keep you safe. It will keep all of us safe," he added. "In the end, running away will just cause more bloodshed. Come on Tyler, pick it up a bit. Not enough time, as always."

They passed his bedroom and went down a corridor that Rose didn't recognize. The room was behind an elaborate clockwork door that worked as an elaborate mechanized gear-lock. The gears overlapped and swooped over and under eachother in a maze of parts and bits of clockwork. Rose got dizzy looking it.

"Here, put your TARDIS key and the fob watch in these two parts." He ushered her forward and pointed at two corners. "This will open the room and activate the machine." He gave her a small half-smile. It didn't calm her nerves. Clenching her hands in tighter balls din't hide the fact that they were trembling. "In about an hour, I will be fully human and my Time Lord consciousness will be in that watch. Don't worry." 

The gears ticked happily along unlocking, and locking into- and out of- the right combination. Rose could feel the seconds ticking past. She didn't like it. There never was enough time.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose said softly, a hand coming to rest on his wide chest.

There was a ding and the massive door opened fully to reveal the machine. In the center was a complex chair and helmet that would rewrite his genetic coding. 

The Doctor's Adam apple jumped a bit in his throat. He grabbed on to Rose's hand too tight. His nails broke through her skin. He looked down on her and his eyes were shining with something; they were bright and terrifyingly electric, alive.

"Rose, I trust you to keep me safe." He cupped her face with rough, calloused hands and gave her a chaste kiss. Her chapped lips tingled.

"Don't let me hurt anyone. Don't let me hurt you, or leave you. Keep an eye out on Jack, he is Jack." He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed each one tentatively. He went on to kiss her parted lips not as chaste as the first time. Rose's tongue greeted his with the same poignant desperation.

"You are precious to me, girl. Stay safe. If you need to open the watch, call my name. Get help! Be safe." 

Rose formed a crown around his head with her fingers. She non-vocally express how much she was going to miss him. The Doctor's hands greedily threaded themselves through her silky hair, and as they met in a few final kisses. 

Suddenly, the machine let out a series of annoying dings and the Doctor backed away, irritated.

"Time to go," he said, austerely. "Here comes John Smith, or whoever." He let his leather jacket fall to the floor and sat in the chair. "Take all the straps and get them as tight as you can."

Rose stretched the holes in the buckles as far as they would go. She gave the Doctor a leather-type clamp to bite on to. "Don't let it stop," he said finally.

Silently, she put the silver watch in its pedestal a few feet from the chair. Two dings chimed and he gave her a stern nod. He did not face her. 

She hit the big red button without another thought. The whirring sound that emanated from the machine was similar to that of the TARDIS. However, this sound was darker and deeper. It rattled at Rose's bones and she had to lean against a wall to keep down the bile in her throat.

The Doctor started screaming instantly. 

It broke her heart.

He wouldn't let it stop. Rose leaned against the wall and observed. A blue light was going over towards the silver fob watch which was now glowing. At first, Rose tried to encourage him, yell at him, shout expletives, sang songs. Nothing worked… 

All he did was look into nothing and scream.

There was nothing she could do.

The Doctor stayed locked down in the chair. The straps kept him in, as he fought and flailed to get away from the pain. Blood drizzled down his arms from where the straps were too tight and he fought too hard. He didn't notice.

He was disintegrating. He was vanishing, being torn apart at the basic genetic level. At one point he was nothing. But then why did it still hurt? Slowly he was being built into something new. A triple helix went into a double, some knowledge was hidden away. Was he still him? Who was he? The Doctor? No.

He was something, someone new. Unfortunately, becoming a new person hurt. His new human lungs continued to scream out and his heart did not pump quite as hard as his old hearts.

Rose fingered the TARDIS key that hung around her neck. "Can't let it stop. Don’t let it stop. Won’t let him down. Oh Go, please let this stop," she muttered, over and over. He was still screaming.

She began rocking, faster, and faster- It couldn't stop. It couldn't stop. Why couldn't it stop? Please make it stop. It couldn't stop. Her tears were hot and wet down her face. Her forehead was too heavy, so she cradled it in her hands. It can't stop.  
The ringing in her ears were drowning out the Doctor's continued cries. He was calling "Rose."

Her TARDIS key was heavy and warm in her hands. Oh, God. Please make it stop.

It seemed as an eternity had gone by… At last, there were three happy dings and the watch lay on the desk, dormant. The Doctor slumped down in the chair with one last coarse grunt... He was finally was silent. Rose wanted to go up to him; however, she knew that she couldn't move him. He looked the same. 

Rose almost tripped on his discarded leather jacket. She picked it up with glassy eyes and draped it over her shoulders as a piece of armor. Her heart was too raw right now. She went to the fob watch and circled the designs with her fingernails.

"Rose," it seemed to call her name so gently in the familiar Northern accent. 

She picked it up in her hand. Quickly, she put it away in her pocket. "Have to keep you safe now, don't I?" she asked the air.

There was a bit of a groan from the chair.

Just on cue, Rose could hear distant foot falls approaching the room. She narrowed her eyes towards the door. Jack appeared in the wide doorway, he looked like he’d been knocked around a few times.

"Rose, he has to go sleep this one off. I bet it's a lot like sleeping off a big- galactic hangover. He could wake up in worse places. To worse faces." Jack started to fiddle with the restraints.

"Worse? He's a completely different person. There’s none of 'him left." Rose said, flatly. Her hand was in her pocket.

"Yes, I am aware. I read the files. Don’t worry, Rose. I'm all over him." Rose was very quiet. "Not in that way. He's unconscious..."  
The Captain was greeted with further silence.  
He sighed and continued, "I'm on the job. I'm just going to set him up in the med-bay. Go to the control room and see where the TARDIS is setting us up, ok?"

"Right,” Rose said softly, as she unhooked the last strap. She absently caressed the now Human Doctor's arm and turned away. He was so warm.

Jack easily hoisted the new Human up and carried him out of the room without another word. Rose made her way to the control room.  
\--

"You were going to let him do that alone?" her voice was raspy and low. Her smeared makeup covered her pale cheeks.

The TARDIS gave a calm hum and started towards a new destination.

A hologram of the Doctor appeared in front of her. “The process is simple. Don’t worry. It is not that bad,” The Program responded. 

"Not that bad? You screamed the whole time," she yelled. "Screaming. You don't… I couldn't do anything." She paced and waved her arms around helplessly.

"He's fine. He won't even remember it. He'll wake up with a bit of a headache."

"I'll remember," Rose said, darkly.

"I'm sorry for that. But, thank you," The Hologram replied. "Pain tends to numb over time... He's going to be asleep for a while. His body has gone through quite a bit of trauma. The TARDIS has an identity and plans in order for when he wakes up. You will all be safe and that is all that matters."

Rose nodded. "So then Doctor, who am I going to be?"

"Rose Tyler," the Hologram replied.

Rose frowned.

"Oh, don't do that. I'm simply head over heels for this Rose Tyler girl. She is brilliant! You are the new assistant to Dr. John Smith. He is a professor of something, I think the TARDIS is still working that out." 

The program turned off when Jack appeared on the jump seat.

“Jack!" Rose smiled. 

"Well, are you ready for this?”

Rose shook her head.

“Haven't you always wanted to see the Doctor as a human? Or been a bit curious?" Jack asked. “He’s sleeping whatever off. We have a little time. He is stable.” 

She collapsed next to Jack on the jump seat and rested her head on his shoulder.  
\--  
Rose tugged her jacket closer to her form. It still smelt of the TARDIS. It had this outer worldly smell of exhaust, stardust, and pine trees. It was her first official day on the job as Dr. John Smith's assistant in researching some complex physics and other scientific miscellanea. Rose held her breath a bit to try and calm her racing heart.

She had only caught a glimpse of the fully human Doctor asleep in the med-bay before she had gone to pack a quick bag. She had been told to keep her distance.  
\--  
This time-line had swerved off the normal course of her Universe. A space ship in the shape or the Titanic had struck London a few years earlier. It had wiped out a major British epicenter. Many British citizens were being relocated across the country. A lot of countries had closed their borders due to internal issues and threats. The Americans were going to give aid but had a large number of the populace turn into fat. Walking fat. The environmental, political, social, and most other landscapes of the Earth were crumbling. The night sky was getting darker and darker. She was not pleased to go over the data files the TARDIS had for her.  
\--  
Rose finally made it to the plain wooden door that had: "Dr. Smith/ Research and Development" embossed on the door in black and gold. She knocked on the door with her knuckles.

"Doctor Smith? Are you there?" Rose said as neutrally as possible.

"Yes, C'mon Rose. I've been waiting for you."

Rose clenched her fist very tight and squeezed a few times and entered the office with a smile. "Good morning, Dr. Smith. Have you been here long?"

"Just a few weeks, we have a lot of research to get caught up on. You got held up in a lot of UNIT paper work. You're lucky that you are so good and I only take the best."

Rose's heart strings tugged with an ache.

"I was stuck at the crash site in London taking samples. Then red tape." She shrugged. Jack had miscalculated their last landing point by a few weeks. 

"You always were one of my brightest teaching assistants at the University. Not that it's still standing. Just a pile of bricks. Well then, so many have been lost. Not that I had anyone to lose," he said frowning from behind his pile of papers.

Rose approached him. "I never thanked you for sending my on that research trip. You saved my life," she said, softly.

John Smith stood abruptly from his chair. "That's right. You live, lived there. Rose." 

His eyes were full of the same dark panic and anger a Time Lord had shown in a bunker in Utah.

Suddenly, she was in his semi-familiar arms before she could say anything. He was warm and she could feel a single heartbeat. Her hands laced a crown around his head and she was surprised by how long his hair was. 

He was silent. They just stood their counting each other's breaths. She thought he was leaning down…

"Well, I'm still kicking," she said and pulled away with a giggle. He loosened his grip and looked down at her with a smile.

"Right, we have work to do. No rest for the wicked or weary. Not telling you which I am." He pulled a spare chair up to his desk. 

"There seems to be some weird atmospheric nonsense going on that we have to look into. I also have a side project I want to show you, but that can wait until later."

"Okay," she said. Rose grabbed the nearest stack of reports and started to read.  
\--  
At around mid-afternoon John dismissed her for a break or long lunch because he had a meeting with some of the higher ups within UNIT. Rose stretched her sore back and decided to take a better look around. She was getting tired of all the saluting as she walked the grounds of the town.

When she made it to a side street she was flanked by a figure. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?

"I sure don't know? Seems to be a damsel off the beaten path,” Rose smiled with a shrug.

"Do you have clearance for this alleyway…hmm?" the man asked her blocking her against the alley wall.

"I bet mine is higher than yours," Rose replied.

"Really? I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," The man licked his teeth and held out a tether.

Rose took out hers and smiled.

"Now, that is not fair. You have clearance so high, that it doesn't even exist." Jack pouted.

"Ha, my clearance is higher than yours. Who is the boss-lady now?"

"Anyway, how the Doctor doing?"

"The story seems to be keeping. I am his assistant. He is glad I am alive. This whole world is a mess. How did all this happen? How are you doing?"

"I’m staying mostly in the background. It’s like being one of the attractive extras in a movie. All I do is march, stand about, and look important.” He gave her a quick hug. “Yeah, this seems to be an alternate time-line. Or our future doesn’t seem to be too bright."  
\---  
Apparently, Rose got back to their work space a bit too early. Soon enough, she was skimming and perusing the latest star charts. It never failed, she would always be drawn to the stars. 

She had claimed Dr. Smith's bigger, comfier chair on wheels and was rolling it around the room, pinning various data sheets and star charts to a few bulletin boards. She added her own notes to the mix and knowledge from the TARDIS in the columns as she saw fit in pink pen.

She was absently popping some ration biscuits in her mouth as she worked. The texture was stale and the taste was negligible, but it was better than nothing. She ground her teeth into an extra stale one. She had missed lunch because she got so distracted by her stroll. 

Rose spun the chair around with a squeak and started writing another note. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Dr. Smith re-enter the room.

"Well, I leave for only what a lunch break? You have the whole place rearranged. Not that it matters really. What's all this then?" his voice was soft and quizzical.

Rose noticed there was something new to the timbre of his Northern accent. It made the hairs on her arm stand on end. Before, she knew it he was leaning over her left shoulder. He radiated warmth, his breath was on her neck as he looked over her shoulder- his touch… Woah, when had he started touching her arm. Then he was gone.

"Let's see what we have here, Dr. Tyler." He started to pace around the room and look over the bulletin boards. "The stars are going out."

He was still brilliant.

"You are still brilliant," Dr. Smith said, he sounded very impressed.

"The sky is going black everywhere," Rose replied.

"Y'you see it too? I've been trying to tell them," he hesitated, his blue eyes considered hers. "No one would, will listen. It's like they are so fixated on these small problems of state, but there is such a grander scheme to things, bigger powers at play. I just…"

"Intuition my Gran used to call it. You know, like… knowledge, if something is to be or not to be, as she would say."

"I think some of that is borrowed from Shakespeare." Dr. Smith laughed.

"Mayhap a word or two. It's not like I'm saying the whole speech or anything."

"Soliloquy."

"Yeah, that. Some people look at the world differently, or just know more." Or may have some of their time sense still left, she wondered.

"So then, how do you see the world?"

"Through rose colored glasses, mate," she replied, and popped a biscuit in her mouth.

"Hmm makes sense. So then, Rose Tyler…. Dr. Rose Tyler… Are we are ever going to talk about it?" he asked. There was a lot of inflection on the "it"

"It?" Rose tried to play coy. She had no idea. Something was missing from her backstory.

"Yes, you know before you left on your holiday?"

"It," she repeated.

Oh God. She was in both his arms, and his hand settled gently on her back. Rose was out of the chair and he was warmer. No time for fire and ice. This time he leaned in and their lips quickly met. His lips were chapped. Time Lords didn't have chapped lips. Her fingers found his hair and she reveled in the length. Their lips met for the quickest of moments. It sent sparks through her body. After a breath it was over. 

"It," she said.

"Not here… dinner? My flat? I got my own house! I was one of the lucky ones. Just come before dark and curfew. You're not in the safest of, areas, or times.” He handed her a piece of paper with his address.

"It" was not discussed for what little remained in the work day. Rose left at her time and John Smith stayed behind to look over some new environmental reports from Western Europe. Rose waved a shy goodbye and lightly closed the door.

"It," she murmured to herself. "Don't trust an alien to come up with your backstory." Rose knew her happy hour destination.  
She went straight through town stealthily avoiding the guards. She made it to the edge of town to the wooded area of over growth where a nondescript blue box stood in the shadows of some trees. The door opened before she could even pull her key out.

"Who made my backstory?" Her Jackie Tyler was showing.

There was another calm hum.

"What were you thinking?" Rose asked. Her anger not quite seething and raging beneath a calm veneer; however, the TARDIS was still telepathic.

"We couldn't make John Smith fully disassociated from you, Rose. You two are connected. Taking away a strand of his DNA and a few memories away won't cut the mental connection fully. You're in too deep now. We all are. There only is now. No past, future, we are stuck. Everything is converging on in moment in time." The Doctor's voice echoed through the control room.

"So what do I do?" Rose worried her lip.

“Play the part, Rose Tyler.”

"All the dancing, hand holding, and playing dress up. I used to love the hugging." She smiled. "I would choose some other things now… But hugging is brilliant. Ugh… I have a dinner date to keep.” She looked down at her watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a dinner date to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

Ticking Away  
By Kimmzie

Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who

"Ready to rock and roll?" Jack's voice echoed throughout the console room. "I got orders to escort you to a Dr. Smith's."

"You, Jack?" she quirked a brow and tried to get the kinks out of her neck.

"Yes ma'am. I'm to escort you there and back to your assigned house when you are done."  
"I have no idea where that is." She laughed.

"We're in a duplex up the hill a bit. Come on Rosie, the sun is going down. Let's vamoose, my hyper-vodka is getting warm." He shook a small silver flask. "Pretty soon I'll have make some good old fashioned moonshine." 

Rose took the small silver container and took a swig of the liquid. She let alcohol burn a pleasant trail down her throat. "Need a little liquid courage."

The TARDIS hummed a goodbye and she stroked a coral strut. "See you." She wobbled on her heels and went out the door, after a quick change.

"Ready Dr. Tyler?" Jack asked. The low light of late afternoon was falling on the Captain's shoulders. 

"Ready now more than I'll ever be. I miss time travel." Jack stood in place crossed his arms, and started to tap a foot.  
"Rose, what is it?"

"I feel like a puppet. Who is Dr. Smith, really?"

“I believe his name is John Smith and he is a Doctor. Not our Doctor…”

“That is the problem. Is he the Doctor? Our Doctor? My Doctor?”

“Relationships are never simple," Jack replied, as he relaxed his stance. "Non-linear romances are known to be very complicated. Sometimes, life can be stranger than fiction. We'll trade stories later. Pick up the pace Rosie or you're going to be late." 

Jack pulled his jacket closer to his form as they rounded a corner. "You have my number so just call when you are ready to go. If not, I will come and get you around curfew. Good luck!" He winked and pointed to a building with a worn red door.  
\--  
Rose balanced her footsteps on the uneven cobbled sidewalk until she made it to the door. She knocked. One, two, four, six, ten, twelve –she tried to keep track of her racing heart- until the door started to open. 

She met a pair of smiling icy, blue eyes as the door opened.

"Hello. I thought you had found dinner elsewhere." He grinned and ushered her in.

"I'm still getting settled into the new flat." She pointed to the bright red backpack on her shoulder. "It's hard living out of a backpack. So you get this whole place to yourself?"

John Smith nodded. "Apparently, I have proven my worth and they want to keep me happy. I'm not sure how four extra rooms will do that. At least it's quiet. I have room for my thoughts."

"Do you and your thoughts ever get lonely? You've been here a few months." He took her pack and put it in the closet. They both sat in the main room that had a few shabby chairs covered in patches. 

"Well, not tonight." 

Did he just wink at her? Rose sat back in the chair and tried to relax, as Dr. Smith disappeared into the kitchen. She played with the sleeves of her new khaki jacket and she tried to stretch out her jeans. She re-positioned herself so that her legs hung carelessly over the arm of one side. She jumped a bit when the Doctor, no John Smith, came in carrying a tea tray. 

"Just what the Doctor ordered."

Rose frowned a bit. She looked at the familiar face. She did notice that the hair was a bit too long and there was stubble that covered his sharp chin. He wore a knitted sweater and no leather. She knew his jacket was rolled up safely in a bundle at the bottom of her backpack.

How much of her Doctor remained? She reached in her inner pocket and touched the pocket watch. "Rose," it whispered in her mind. 

"Umm... yeah thanks." She snapped out of her thoughts and took the proffered cup. She looked over the rim of the cup and took measured sips.

"I'd hate to talk work but the meeting was quite interesting. There have been several disappearances of late. Which is to be expected with the way things are."

Rose nodded.

"The difference is that they found something like a skin suit. No body. There was only skin and clothing and it was hung up like a coat. It was all very Hannibal Lector. Poor bloke was one of the night patrol guards. Strange, really."

"Just the skin?" Rose gripped her cup tighter. "Very odd." 

Why would the Slitheen be here? Hopefully, she could get some vinegar. Rose realized she was sipping from an empty cup and placed it down.

"There's an ongoing investigation," John Smith picked up the tray and went towards the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable dinner will be out in a tick."

John Smith was cooking. Rose didn't know what to say. It was… oh so very “domestic.” Now the Doctor was wearing a pair of mismatched oven-mittens and cooking, not doing some sort of weird science experiment. "If you want to head to the table we are all set," his called from the kitchen. "Hope you like steak and chips. Do you need any vinegar?"

"No thanks, save it for later." Rose sat at the dinner table. "At least, they are still serving chips in newspaper in some places. I missed when they stopped that."

"It's cheaper," John Smith replied, as he set down the meal. "Were you placed in a crowded house? How is your Mother?"

"She's gone," Rose looked past John's concerned gazed. She realized she actually didn’t know where her Mother was. "She's trapped far away and the borders are closed. But I know she is happy. I'm with my friend Jack and a few other families in a house. It's not so bad. At least that's what he says. It’s my permanent housing so we’re just got assigned there today. So far, it’s been a bunch of stops here and there."

"I'm sorry about your Mum."

“Yeah. I’ll see her at some point. Anyway, these are gorgeous."

"Thank you very much," John Smith beamed. There was an amicable silence for a few minutes. Chips this good deserved attention and to be savored.   
\--  
"Rose Tyler, are you ready to help me save the world?"

"Talk about change of dinner topics… But, yes! Of course," she said with a smile.

"Next question, what do you want to do about it?"

"Yes… it." She worried her lip.

"You seemed quite fearful of it his morning."

"Everything is just flowing together. The past few months have just flown by."

"We need to be able to work together," he said seriously with his brows furrowed.

"We make a great team." She moved to sit closer to him. She was drawn to his heat. 

"We do. We make a fantastic team." He nodded. He encircled his hand in hers and the warmth sent shock-waves through both their systems. "But there is this chemistry with you. This primal need that goes through me. My past seems so black and white, but you are bright and vibrant in my head. It's strange."

"How?" 

The pair moved to the patch-work chairs. "Remember the last time I saw you, we were at the University Holiday celebration? You went stag. However, there was someone in the band named Jimmy Stone or Granite. He approached you… and you ran off almost in tears. You're not one to break so easily."

"Jimmy was my first you know... He almost derailed my life. Seeing him was difficult," Rose stuttered.

"I found you in the supply closet wiping your mascara with a towel. You looked like a burglar with the dark circles around your eyes. You tried to hide your face away from me."

"I bet I looked like I was in a right state. I use less of that stuff now." She batted her eyelashes. “It also is a bit more heavy-duty.”  
"I've known you for what six years? Throughout your studies and your doctoral studies. You were my teaching assistant for Christ's sake. I didn't want you to hide from me. I know you Rose. I thought you trusted me."

"I do," she whispered. "I just don't like it when my past comes to haunt me." 

The thought of anything Jimmy Stone made her cringe. A flash of a memory came to Rose's mind. It felt like a forgotten dream.  
"You came close to me between the towel racks and touched my face and said, 'I was beautiful.' Then somehow there was some mistletoe that fell down from a higher supply shelf and it."

"Yes it."

They were both about to lean in when there was a knock on the door.

"Time to go, Dr. Tyler. The nights are getting longer and darker," Jack said from the doorway.

"Keep her safe… Harkness."

"Of course, Dr. Smith." He gave a quick salute. 

"She is… well…" he didn't finish the sentence. “See you tomorrow Rose."

"See you tomorrow, John." She waved and followed Jack out the door.

"Keep her safe Harkness because she is precious." He whispered to the air. His hand still tingled in the place where she held it. "This place is too big," he murmured. "My thoughts are not enough."   
\--  
Jack escorted Rose back to their "home," all the while keeping a wary eye on the shadows. The house was partially falling apart and the door didn't lock. Jack went through quick introductions with the three or four other families that were sharing the house. It seemed like a blur.

"You get to bunk we me," he said with a wink. They trudged up the creaky stairs. By the time he opened the door to their room someone was hitting the floorboards with a broom. "They're a quiet bunch here. Just wait until my moonshine is done. I got some brewing in the bathtub in the basement. Should liven things up a bit."

Rose sucked in a breath as she tried to fit into the room. "Is this Harry Potter or something? We're in a cupboard." She tried to fully extend her arms and hit her elbows.

"Watch it there now, Tyler. I think we are in a linen closet or extra-large closet. I am not sure what that translates into British. The gal had some great shoes though." He handed her a pair of bright red, ruby stilettos. "There's no place like home, Dorothy."

"Hmm," she clicked the heels of the shoes three times.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here," Jack said with a dramatic sigh. "At least there is a mattress… At one point I think it was even tempur-pedic, until it got some lumps near the bottom." He shrugged off his jacket. 

Rose tried to get comfortable and laid out her jacket. She settled on the far side of the mattress and Jack laid his long coat over her and smiled. "G'night," he said, softly.

"Good night Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who  
> Author's Note: Work in progress. All mistakes are my own.

Ticking Away  
Kimmzie

Rose was groggy and her chest was heavy. It was getting hard to breath. As she came into consciousness, she recognized it. She had no qualms about hitting the body with her pillow as hard as she could. 

"Ow," he muttered. "You're going give someone a concussion..." 

"Jack?" she managed to stammer. “Please move over and get everything situated. I’.. Can’t breath.”

"Ms. Tyler I thought you’d never ask,” He smiled and rolled over. 

“V’ery funny. I’d laugh but I think I’ve been deprived of oxygen too long.”

“I’ll wait until next time. I have morning drills and watch anyway. I was just about to get up. Sadly, I may have to call-out due to head trauma…You know they are very strict with schedules around here."

“I think your skull is too thick to be taken out by a mere pillow.” She noticed the coat that covered her was a dark navy. “Yeah, and I’ll call out for mental distress…” 

“Sorry, you already have an appointment with a Doctor. I think we both lost our minds a long time ago.” Jack turned over. She knew he was grinning ear to ear. 

“That is not. Jack. That is not even funny with how early it is. I don’t think-“

“Y’know what? It still never gets old.” Jack finished buttoning up his shirt and turned towards her. “You’re smiling too. Don’t lie.”

"Just because you got me to smile doesn’t mean it’s funny.”

“No. Nope. Not at all. Still worth it.” 

Rose rolled over and started to dig in the pack for some clothes. “Whatever you say Jack. Did you hear anything else about the Slitheen?”

"Not along any official channels. However, there are maybe a couple dozen or so, I got a squirt gun full of vinegar for you." 

Rose smiled. She placed the pink water pistol in her inner pocket. “Thank you very much, Jack. John Smith was interested in it. Is that good or bad?"

"Oh Rose Tyler, you do know how to knock a man out with a pillow. I never thought your pillow talk would bring things to an even higher level. Talking about another man in our bed. I may get insulted." Jack shifted on the bed and avoided another pillow. 

She glared at him silently, and started to run a quick brush through her hair. “I’ll keep that for my records or performance review…. Wait, I’m not getting into this too early. Good or bad?”

“I’ve had nothing but praise since I met you Rose Tyler. Oh, and the Doctor, or Dr. Smith, I would keep an eye on it. Keep him away from it as much as you can. I got this one." He smiled and grabbed an olive coat from the hook. “These uniforms leave nothing to the imagination.”  
\--  
Another day on the slow, slow, slow, ever so slow path had begun.  
Jack escorted Rose to her building as per Dr. Smith's orders. He tripled checked to make sure the pink water pistol was easily accessible.   
\--  
"Good morning, Rose. You look…. Well, good morning, Rose." Dr. Smith smiled from his desk removing a pair of bifocals.

"Good morning," she tried, tried being the operative word, to be cheerful.

"How is your new residence?"

"I get to pretend I'm Harry Potter without the Wizard part. Or I may just find my way to Narnia any day now." She laughed as she sat down in her chair.

"I guess you don't have much room. Or you secretly want to live in a fantasy world." He frowned.

"The first, but I would take the magical powers." She flashed him a grin.

"If you could recheck those calculations to the reports on your desk by midday or tomorrow that will be most helpful." Rose settled down in her uncomfortable chair and got ready to do some number and data crunching.

The late afternoon found Rose Tyler on a hunt for office supplies. She finally found the supply closet that was too far from Dr. Smith's office. It was four floors down and on the opposite side of the building. She pretended to be a little out of breath when she opened the door. They needed pushpins. Apparently, dry erase boards were too much money. So thumbtacks, and pushpins were in high demand, and atop of that different multi-colored strings…  
\--  
"Of course nothing is labeled." She laughed to herself. Rose ran her fingers over the sides of the shelves and started to collect the odds and ends she needed.  
She heard the door opened and thought nothing of it.

"Well what a small world it is?" It was a voice that haunted her nightmares. "Picture me meeting a girl like you in a place like this." He had the audacity to laugh.

"You're in uniform solider. You're representing UNIT," Rose said, her voice dangerously low. Her weight shifted to the middle of her form and got ready to defend, or attack.

"What are you doing here? Last time I can remember seeing… You were on you knees-"

"You will regret it… if you finish that sentence," Rose's voice was full of venom. "Rose Tyler: Associate Director Special Research and Development. See this badge? It means a whole bunch more than yours. So show me some respect.” 

He stood there in the doorway motionless. There was no other way out of the small supply room. 

“Answer me, now! That is an order. What do you want?"

"Can’t an old friend say hi. Hello Rose Tyler."

"I am not your friend Jimmy. Get out of here. Get out of here before I find your Superior Office and complain.”

“Complain! Complain about what? I only needed some more pens. Oh, look lovey. Here they are.” He flashed some black pens in front of her. 

“Go. Now. Go. Leave me alone,” she gritted through her teeth. 

“I’ll be seeing you later Rose.” 

He left as quickly as he appeared.

She heard some more rustling. "Jimmy, did you not hear me get to out," Rose’s foot stomped on the ground, a few of the rickety shelves rattled. 

"Rose?" It was Jack in a UNIT uniform. "What are you talking about? Rose you have to calm down."

She looked down at her hands and noticed they were still shaking. Quickly, she drove them deep as she could into her pockets. Sadly, there was limited space in this jacket. The pits of hell weren’t deep enough at this moment. “I just bumped into Jimmy Stone. You know that ex- you nevah talk about?”

"Oh. That one. I’ve heard some of the stories. Don’t worry, I would be mad if I saw him too. Just from the stories he gives me the creeps. Why is he a solider for UNIT? I'm going to   
have to look into this." 

“Just make sure he stays away from me.” She looked down at the ground. " I don’t want to be near him." Rose said, her voice hollow.

"I get that. But why would he need to be here?" Jack locked the door to the storage room.

"I got like this flash of memory last night, my backstory. He's sort of why John Smith is… Anyways, it sort of felt like a remembering a dream. Like something that was fantasy becoming reality.”

"Sounds more like a nightmare. I guess every story needs a bad guy. We do not seem to be in limited supply.”

"Are we ever?” She shrugged. 

“How often is it your ex, Rose? I know it’s happened to me… Ok. It’s happened to ‘us’ on several occasions. Sometimes, I deserved it; not always. I don’t think you deserve this.” 

"No.”

“We’ll keep an extra look-out. It’s something worth finding more about. Are you ready? Take a deep breath. We can't stay in here forever. People may start suggesting things… Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright." Rose looked to the door. “You wish people would start talking.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“A man can dream, Rose Tyler.” They walked the halls in an amicable, but tense silence. He stopped a few doors before her office door. “You’re worth fighting for. Alas, duty calls.” He saluted and started to turn down the hallway.  
\--  
"Took you long enough. Did you have trouble picking out the right color push pins? Are they all pink?" Dr. Smith asked not looking up from his paperwork.   
He went pale when he saw Rose. "Rose. What happened?"

"Nothing really." She looked to the floor and started laying out the supplies.

"It doesn't look like nothing. You look like you've seen a ghost." He got up from his desk and went to her.

"You could say that." Rose worried her lip. John put a warm hand on her arm. "I ran into a private in the supply closet. A private Jimmy Stone." John Smith's arm went ridged against hers and she could feel added pressure in his touch. "It's alright."

"Hmph. Clearly," he said. "Make sure you take Capt. Harkness with you if you go anywhere… well you can take care of yourself. You do seem to be the type to go wandering off."  
Rose tried to hide a grin. John looked at her confused. "It's nothing. I appreciate that you care. I'll stay away from 'im."

"Did you run off with half the UNIT supplies?" John's eyes widened at the diverse assortment of office supplies laid out before him.

"Just what the Doctor ordered." Rose smiled. "Everything needed to save the world, highlight, collate, and all that."

"The pen may be mightier than the sword I suppose," John Smith mused.

"Depends." Rose smiled cheekily. “Which dries faster, or is pointier.” She noticed that John Smith eyes narrowed and he just shook his head.   
\--  
Dr. Smith stretched in an over-exaggerated, mock yawn and winked at Rose. "I think that is quite enough for today. We have enough data to go to the environmental council or whatever council is meeting tomorrow."

"Is there any other science team in all of England?" Rose cocked an eyebrow as she gazed over the mountains of paperwork. She smiled at how nicely organized it all looked now.

"Nah, they all got canned within the first few weeks. Cut backs." He cracked his knuckles in another stretch and got out of his chair. "There must be a few hiding somewhere. Where else does all this paperwork go? Ready to clock out?"

"You don't need to ask twice." Rose capped her pen and pushed her last paper with a pink pin into her bulletin board.

Jack somehow magically appeared at the door and nodded at the pair.

"Take her home and wherever else she needs to go. Your detail has been extended."

"My pleasure sir."

Dr. Smith frowned a bit.

"Captain I know you have a reputation and I don't really care. You came highly recommended from Torchwood."

"Sorry, Sir. Yes, Sir. I have already been instructed on the situation from my superior officer."

"I am your superior and I've said nothing to anyone."

"My superior officer can almost predict time it's uncanny.” Jack held out the psychic paper. "I have my orders here. The paperwork is already filed. We are good to go on Dr. Tyler." Jack handed him a packet of papers. The frown lines on Doctor Smith's face increased.

Rose hid a smirk. "Right. See you at the pub, then. I guess I'm buying the first round. No guarantee on the second." She waved.

"We'll have to see then." Dr. Smith gave a small wave in return and started looking through the packet.

Rose followed Jack wordlessly out the building and ignored his curious glances. When they got to the street he cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"So big date tonight?" He nudged her. "I get to escort you to the pub. Good! I could use a night out."

"I know! Feel free to make it clothing optional. Who needs clothes to save the world?"

"That's very progressive of you, Rose. Anyway, I did some digging on Stone. It's really him. He got into some trouble after you left for University in this world. He joined UNIT as part of a rehabilitation program when the world was going to hell. They needed more muscle and soldiers. So far he has been keeping his nose clean."

"The Doctor says it's ok. I'm not ok with this." Rose shook her head. "We've only been here a few days."

"We'll just stay away."

"I have a feelin' he'll come find me."

"We won't let that happen. I have some nightmare ex's myself, some were real monsters. Real claws and all."

Jack yanked the door to their house open and Rose proceeded to their cupboard (room). "Give me a mo to put myself together."

"As much time as the Lady needs. You're worth the wait." 

She proceeded to the bathroom which was growing some new organisms on the soap. She would have to tell the Doctor. Rose quickly did her hair and makeup as well as she could. She ended up wearing a low cut black top covered with a black leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans. Oh not again, the Doctor had done laundry. She was not sure if the circulation was moving properly through her legs. She smiled at the familiar scent. The detergent wouldn't be made for a few centuries and not in this solar system.  
Jack gave a whistle when she emerged. "I assume you are ready to go do some dancing."

"Not sure if this one dances."

"I have never known any form of the Doctor to deny a dance with Rose Tyler. Let's go." Jack held out a hand and they linked arms. He had exchanged the UNIT black uniform jacket for his flowing navy one.

The pub was on the opposite side of town but the streets were quiet. Jack hitched them a ride in an old UNIT jeep. "I'll be around," Jack whispered in her ear as they entered the pub. He melted into a crowd of soldiers from UNIT who were immersed in a game of cards.

"Don't be too friendly," Rose warned, jokingly.

"Who me?" He mouthed on the way to the table.

Rose proceeded to the bar and grabbed the stool next to John Smith. He held up two fingers and two pints were set in front of them.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hello. Finally, found your way here." John raised his glass to her.

"It was a bit of a hike." Rose cocked her head. "I’m still living in a cupboard. Guess I am stuck as a muggle."

"Shame, that." He took a deep gulp from his glass and Rose joined in. "Hard to get any sort of quality nowadays," he added, studying the glass.

"I've been living on ration biscuits." Rose frowned. "The taste is alright, but it's like chewing on old cardboard boxes. Not that I've ever done that before. Jack says his moonshine will be ready in a bit. He sped up the process."

"That stuff can make you go blind."

"I feel that he knows his way around that sort'of stuff."

"hmm," Dr. Smith agreed through another sip and grimaced

He looked at her empty glass. "You expecting me to keep up with you? Or do you need something stronger?" John asked. "I don't keep it in a habit to intoxicate my assistants."

"I'll be fine. The Tyler family is known to have a high tolerance, fortitude, and all that good stuff." John Smith wiped some foam from the corner of her mouth. Rose hid a shiver. Dr. Smith raised his fingers twice and knocked on the bar, this time two glasses with a dark liquid appeared.

"That should be savored." He took the glass into his hand. "There's not much of that stuff left. This one is on me, by the way."

"Oh, so I'm worth a drink?"

"Maybe a drink or two, probably more than that."

Rose took a cautious sip of the liquid and it burnt a smooth trail down with a sweet aftertaste. "You sir, have good taste. Thank you. Classy.”

"Yeah sure, that's me…pure class." They clinked their glasses. 

They both laughed as some of the soldiers were getting into strip poker. Jack was losing… Sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing  
> All mistakes are my own. Long time no see :)

Ticking Away

Kimmzie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Eh mate, get me one of those too. You owe me a drink." A loud Red-headed woman came in from behind. John Smith shot her a sad glance.  
Rose hid an inward sigh; she was enjoying this New Doctor. Too bad their time was being interrupted.

"Donna," John Smith said, calmly. "It seems every time you come round, I owe you a drink. Of course, if Rose doesn't mind."

"Nah, that's fine. Hello Donna." Rose tried to keep a calm smile.

"Rose, is it? I’ve never seen Dr. Smith with another person. Let alone a girl. I never knew he had a hankering for blondes…. How are you?"

"I don’t think it really works like that. He was my teacher at the University." Rose became very interested in her glass and started to finger the rim. She could feel Dr. Smith stiffen. "John is my plus one for tonight." She raised her glass to the former-Time Lord and he relaxed a bit.

"John never has a plus one," Donna laughed. "Always drinks alone. Very mysterious." Donna took her new glass and took a sip. "He does always have the good stuff, though. Top shelf."

"How goes the job search?" John tried to change the subject.

"Not many jobs for temps in town. I've been trying to get by." She frowned.

"I'm going to go check on Jack," Rose said, quietly. She took her glass and gave John a gentle pat on the back. "Be back soon." Donna seemed more comfortable with John Smith than she would like. Maybe she should just let them talk for a bit. Socialization would be good for him. Right?!?

John's eyes followed her across the pub.

Rose was wearing a soldier's hat and had a great hand when she felt a pressure on her shoulder. "Ready to get out of here?" His breath was hot against her ear.  
"Sorry boys," she laid down the cards and collected the winnings. "Got to call it a night. Do you want to finish our drinks?"

"It's getting late." Rose frowned. "Donna cleaned me out. She's having a tough go of it." He said with a sigh. "She worked as a clerk for me a bit before there were cutbacks… Jack is escorting her home." Rose had noticed that the Captain had slid out the door about half an hour ago.

"Where are we going to now?" Rose asked. 

She didn't even realize when they started holding hands. Was that left-over Doctor? He put his coat over her when she shivered in the cool night air.   
"My place is closer, how about one last drink and a shorter walk? You can barely walk in those."

"They're a bit snug." Her feet were throbbing with every step. She rarely got to wear heels anymore. They walked in admirable silence, but Dr. Smith kept eyeing the shadows.  
"C'mon time for a lift. It's not far from here." Dr. Smith lifted Rose into his arms and continued down the street to his house.

He missed the shadows that kissed the tips of Rose's toes as he entered the door. John Smith settled her on the green patchwork reading chair and Rose snuggled down. The ruby slippers were now black in the dark of the night.

"I think you're done for the night." He swept a fuzzy afghan over her. John looked down at her with a smirk. He turned his head as the door was flung open with such force that plaster on the wall started to crack.

"Where are you are Doc? Doc. Doc, Doc are you here? Open the damn door!" Jack's voice bellowed throughout the main room.

"The door is already bloody well open. What is it, Harkness?"

"Yes, come. Just… you need to come now. It's the cars. The ATMOS report. It's happening now." Jack's eyes were wide. Rose could see the whites of his eyes from far across the room. "Donna is in a truck. She's suffocating."

"It's activated already? I gave them the key to counter-engineer the technology."

"I guess the tech-geeks have been taking a two-week coffee break. Come on. The people in the truck don’t have long."

John Smith was already grabbing a bag and filling it with various tools. "Rose, you just stay there. It'll be alright." John threw another bag at Jack. The two men headed out the door at a sprint. Nevertheless, the door didn't close properly and was slightly ajar.  
\--  
Rose enjoyed the slight breeze that entered the room and tried to relax. She closed her eyes and tried to make everything stop spinning. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to get the dance troupe from tap dancing in her head. She semi-noticed the muffled footsteps on the wooden floor. "Go. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said.

A rough leather glove covered her mouth and her arm was yanked around in its socket. There was a bend and a crack. She bit down hard with a yelp of pain on the leather glove. She could feel the golden energy start to stir and hum in the back of her mind.

"Shhh. I detect power in you. You smell of time. You smell of potential." A hand went through her hair. Her skin was crawling. "Where is the Time Lord? We smell him on you, a faint trace. You've been near him." He lifted his glove a bit and traced her cheek. Rose clenched her jaw in revolution.

"Now stop that. How is that polite? You used to love this body. Now it's time for a chat pet." Jimmy shoved her further into the chair. Rose couldn't help but whimper a bit when her hurt shoulder hit the back of the chair. Her teeth rattled in her skull and she had to blink once are twice to meet Jimmy back in the eyes. 

"I don't know of any Time Lords… Why are you like this Jimmy? We can get you help. You must be sick."

"You lie," he snarled.

"No Time Lords here, just us chickens." Rose smirked with a different approach.

Jimmy's snarl morphed into a smile. "Such fire in this one. You will be perfect. Come become one of the Family, future Sister of mine."

"What?" Rose shook her head.

Jimmy opened up a canister and every alarm went off in Rose's head. She unleased all the golden power that had been building up in her head.

"You, one of such nightmares shouldn't have leaked through into this world. Oh, you little mayfly. Son of Blood, is it? This one is not so easily harmed. That fire is not for you. I don't know how you found Stone… but she is mine.” Rose could see the Doctor standing in the doorway. Jack had the strange cannister in his hand.   
"She is mine. I am hers. It's simple and easy as that. I suggest you get out of my house now. If I ever see you again you will regret it. " In a green flash he was gone.   
Rose sunk back into the chair, guarding her arm and slowly let some tears fall. She was exhausted…She wiped some makeup from her face that left dark streaks behind. Good thing the sweater was black…

"Rose, are you alright?" a deep voice asked breaking her sulk. Not that Rose sulks much.

She looked up to see clear blue eyes. "Doctor? How are you here? What about the cars?" she asked, slowly.

“It was handled. You’ll have a very long dry report to read on about it when you are ready. Easy. Everyone is fine. It seems your body has sustained some trauma." His eyes narrowed on her arm. Rose tried to hide it as he approached her.

"That guy is not right… Never has been right. I got a little banged up. I couldn't get away." Rose begrudgingly showed him her arm. John Smith took her arm gently and felt for a pulse. "Can you feel this?" He stroked her hand and Rose nodded. "Can you squeeze my hand and wiggle your fingers?"

Rose did both. 

"Ah, good you shouldn't have any permanent damage. Let's get you bandaged up, just lay back." Dr. Smith rubbed his hands together. 

Everything went into a black haze after that.  
She could only hear the lonely howling of some stray dogs. John Smith was laying awkwardly on his back with a copy of "The Works of Dickenson" half on his chest across from her in a kitchen chair. She was considering his relaxed features when his eyes started to flutter open.

"Oi, what's this now?" He asked groggily.

"Hello John." She leaned in front of him and patted an open spot next to her on the couch. 

"Hello Rose. Don't worry, Sir. I'm always alright,"

"Why does that sound half-heartened?" He murmured into her hair.

"I learned from the best."

John Smith looked down at her with his brows furrowed. "Good morning, sunshine. Not quite a morning person, are you?"

"N'not really." She shook her head. She stretched her back and tried to uncurl her spine. Rose realized that motion put her flush against John's body. His face gave away nothing, but his blue irises disappeared behind dilated pupils.

Rose tried to back away to get a little breathing room but a gentle hand on her back kept her in place. "It's your call, Tyler. What do you want to do now?"

"Sir, I... um. I don't know." She bit her lip and hid flushed cheeks in his chest. Was that helping? His arms were wrapping around her tighter.

"What was going on with this Jimmy last night? He’s being held for questioning but he is catatonic, " he said, lowly.

"I wish I knew," she whispered.

“I just want to help keep you safe.”

"Things do happen when you are not around, Sir. I can manage on my own, take care of myself," Rose said coldly as she tried to pull away a bit.

"You don't have to. That is the whole bloody point." Her heart clenched. She wasn't sure who leaned into who, but their lips met. 

He was fire.

Her eyes were closed as she gave into the sensation. He kissed the same as the Doctor who wore leather. However, he was warmer. He also didn't have the same tangy taste that tingled on her tongue after it retreated. He was radiating heat, she felt a warmth growing deep down inside her. Should she burn? As corny as that thought sounded in her head, she pushed it away. She really had to stop borrowing books from Jack.  
She melded her body closer to his hips. Both moved in sync and he made the most delightful growl deep in his throat. Before she knew it she was lifting his jumper over his head. He was skinner than she remembered. The muscles were still prominent as she traced lines down his chest to his waistline. He was grinning ear to ear and she wordlessly removed her dressy top.

He had flashed a similar smile when he had been surrounded by golden light. "Everybody lives Rose…" echoed in her mind. When he had remembered to dance that night. She grounded and rotated her hips as her hands skimmed his back.

He popped the back of her bra off with ease. That one was usually tricky. With both his hands unhindered by the lacy fabric, he cupped her breasts and started to tease them, alternating between the nipples with his fingers and mouth. Rose's fingers dug into his back and she pressed her hips closer to John's hardening need. She tried to covertly reach for the fly but there was no zipper. Who uses buttons in that location? His larger hands aided her in the removal of the last obstinate button that was superglued or something.  
No wonder there was so much tension for so long. Screw Time Lord "self" restraint, rules, and regulations. Buttons.  
He let out a heavy sigh when she took him in hand and started to rub her hand down his length.

"Care to show me your moves?" Rose smirked.

"You want moves, Rose? I'll show you moves." 

 

"Doesn't the world end when the Doctor dances?"

"Oh, you mean dooms day? I think we are already almost there." He easily flipped her on her back. They barely fit on the narrow sofa. "That's why it's better with two," he whispered into her neck between marking a trail of bruises down her pulse point. "Someone has to catch you when you finish a spin…" His hands were now on the zipper of her jeans, which were hastily discarded along with her knickers. She was partially relieved she was still in her attire for their date night. It was another fleeting thought as his fingers discovered just how ready she was. She held in a breath as one finger went between her folds and started a beckoning motion. Another was soon added and Rose was having trouble keeping up.

"Ready?" she panted.

"Always. Are you?"

She nodded. "Yeah!" Rose said it with such enthusiasm John chuckled a bit. Rose bit his shoulder in protest and gyrated her hips against him. He raised her hips, and she positioned him at her entrance. In one quick thrust he was inside her.

They both moaned, and Rose raised her hips further, and wrapped a leg around his hips. She clenched as he pushed in even deeper.  
"Keep on like that and this isn't going to last very long," he said lowly into her ear. He emphasized it with a hard thrust that had her shaking and there was no reprieve he just kept going starting slowing and building up, so he was going at a quick pace.  
Rose was racking lines down his back not caring how deep her nails went. One leg was around his upper lumbar region while John had one foot planted on the ground. Thank whoever for physics and flexibility.

They had it down to a perfect rhythm meeting in the middle Rose could feel her body tiring and everything falling into black with sunspots behind her eyes. She was burning everywhere, and then she was shaking. Grabbing to him so she wouldn't turn to ash. She bit down into his shoulder to silence her cry.  
He raised her head and kissed her. "Let's hear it." 

She obliged.

"Fantastic."

That sent another shiver up her spine. He slowed the pace for a few moments to let her recover, but she could tell he wanted the same.

"Let's hear you then; you think you're so impressive. Turnabout is fair play." She shifted herself so both legs were around him. It was fast and hard and some cushions were lost. She felt his breath getting labored and his thrust got more chaotic. She steadied the beat a bit with a firm grip and felt him release. Her own body shuddered around him again. In another moment he was slouched to the side and kissed her on the head. It was one of those quiet moments where he held her in his arms and she could almost feel the turn of the Universe.

Their happy, dreamy bubble was burst by rapid knocking at the front door.

Knock- The Doctor, no John Smith, or were they the same? Whoever he was, raised a wary eyebrow and looked at the door. Rose reached for her clothes that lay in a pile.  
Knock- The Doc… John Smith was back in his jeans and pulling a jumper over his head.  
Knock- He helped her with the clasp to her bra and she shimmed into her jeans.  
Knock- He stood at the door and his warm gaze iced over as she nodded to him. Dr. Smith opened the door.


End file.
